


Transfiguration

by laurenjauregui



Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 05:44:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8044645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurenjauregui/pseuds/laurenjauregui
Summary: When Lucy Vives finds out she has to get a tutor for her Transfiguration class, the last person she wants it to be is Lauren Jauregui.(Hogwarts/Harry Potter AU. Laucy)





	Transfiguration

“A tutor?”

“A tutor.”

At Professor McGonagall’s words, Lucy rolls her eyes, because the last thing she wants is for some overly confident, pretentious Prefect tutoring her in Transfiguration. “Really? I can always spend extra time in the library. I can use my free periods and-”

“I’ve already organised it.” Professor McGonagall sends her a thin smile and Lucy knows not to argue. “I’ve talked to your head of house, and Professor Flitwick thinks it’s a good idea for you to get your Transfiguration work up to the standard of your other classes.”

“So I’m going to end up with some Prefect as a tutor?” Lucy frowns, because she hates both of the Ravenclaw Prefects and if she ends up with one of them as a tutor, she doesn’t know what she’ll do. Probably hex them to get out of it. “Look, can’t I just-”

“It’s already decided,” Professor McGonagall interrupts again, “but it won’t be a Prefect from your house. I chose your tutor myself, and I’m confident she’ll help you get your grades up to at _least_ an Acceptable. You’ll meet her in the library at six o’clock tonight. Madam Pince has been informed that you’ll be staying for the minimum of an hour.”

Lucy sighs. “I really don’t-”

“Don’t argue with me,” Professor McGonagall snaps, “Lauren is the best in my Slytherin Transfiguration class. I’m sure you two will get along fine.”

“Lauren Jauregui?” Lucy blinks in surprise, because she’s heard some not so nice rumours about the Slytherin. Mostly that she abuses her authority as a Prefect and is the typical stuck up pureblood. And Lucy, being muggle born, doesn’t exactly like the idea of spending time with her. “Can’t I have someone else? I’ve heard that-”

As if Professor McGonagall is on a roll, she interrupts again. “Sometimes rumours can turn out to be just that. _Rumours_. You will meet Miss Jauregui in the library at six o’clock, and if I hear you didn’t show up, I won’t hesitate to remove you from my NEWT Transfiguration class. You are dismissed.”

With another heavy sigh, Lucy leaves Professor McGonagall’s office and makes her way back to the Ravenclaw common room, collapsing in a chair opposite her friend Vero. “Apparently I need a tutor.”

Vero snorts. “Well, yeah, that’s kind of obvious. You suck at Transfiguration.”

“Jerk,” Lucy kicks her lightly, “McGonagall is making me meet up with some Slytherin to go over everything. You know Lauren Jauregui? Apparently she’s my tutor.”

“Lauren’s not so bad,” Vero assures her, “she’s friends with Keana, I’ve hung out with them a few times. She was kind of quiet, but she didn’t seem like a jerk or anything.”

Lucy rolls her eyes. “I would take your word for it, but I’ve heard some bad things. Apparently she’s one of those arrogant purebloods who looks down on anyone muggle born, which is great for me.”

“I’m a half blood and she didn’t seem to give a fuck,” Vero replies, “can’t judge a girl by her house, Lucy. Like… most people would think you’d be the one who’s the _tutor_ , since you’re a Ravenclaw. Slytherin have stereotypes too.”

“Whatever,” Lucy sinks down in her seat, “I’m still not happy about it.”

-

At half past five, Lucy leaves the Ravenclaw common room and makes her way down to the library. She makes sure to take a seat in Madam Pince’s view, because she doesn’t want any false information getting back to Professor McGonagall. If she wants to be an Auror, she needs to stay in Transfiguration.

She spends a few moments flicking through her textbooks and practicing the easiest NEWT spells she’s nearly perfected, when she hears someone cough. A raspy voice interrupts her in the middle of muttering an incantation. “Hey. Are you Lucy Vives?”

Lucy looks up and meets the intimidating emerald eyes of Lauren Jauregui. “Yeah. You’re my tutor, I’m guessing?”

“Yeah.” Lauren sits down across from her and drops her textbook on the table. “I’m Lauren. So, Professor McGonagall already told me what you need help with and what you’re good with. She said you’re aiming for Exceeds Expectations?”

“Um… yeah,” Lucy frowns, a little shocked that she hadn’t gotten any comments about her blood status yet. “I’m still a little bad at remembering the grading system here. I’m muggle born, so… it was different for me at my school as a kid. I wasn’t taught about these grades. Exceeds Expectations is the second highest, right?”

“Mhm. Best you can get is Outstanding. That’s what I’m working for.” Lauren gets her wand out and flicks to a page in her textbook. “Anyway, I know McGonagall told me what you need help with and stuff, but what do you want to work on? I figured I should take your opinions into account.”

“I guess we could just start off as easy as possible.” Lucy warily replies, still not sure how she feels about the Slytherin. “It’s probably best you stick to McGonagall’s guidelines, though.”

“Okay, you know what?” Lauren closes her textbook and drops her wand on the table. “I say we don’t start the actual tutoring stuff until next time, because I can practically _feel_ your awkwardness right now. Let’s play some icebreakers.”

“I… what?” Lucy blinks in surprise, because that was the last thing she’d expected. “Okay then… I guess.”

“Twenty questions.” Lauren decides for them. “Best subject? I would ask your worst, but I figured the whole point of this tutoring thing kind of answers that.”

“Charms.” Lucy answers easily. She’d been maintaining an Outstanding in Charms all year. “You?”

“Defence Against the Dark Arts or Transfiguration.” Lauren replies, casually shooting little red sparks out of her wand. “Got an Outstanding in both of them in my OWLs. Same with Potions, but I’m not really a fan of that. I don’t like the way Snape teaches.”

“Isn’t he your head of house?” Lucy nods to Lauren’s silver and green tie. “Shouldn’t you like him? He _does_ favour you Slytherins after all.”

“Exactly. He’s biased and that’s not fair.” Lauren leans back in her chair. “My friend Normani and I try our hardest to test the lengths of that bias. I have this friend in Gryffindor and she answered a question and he _reluctantly_ gave her five points. Three classes later, Mani answered the same question and she got twenty points.”

“That’s fucked up.” Lucy replies, surprised by Lauren’s words. “Who’s your Gryffindor friend?”

“I have two, actually. Camila Cabello and Dinah Jane Hansen.” Lauren says. “I met Dinah in duelling club and Camila when Dinah asked me to help her ‘slightly clumsy’ friend play Quidditch, because honestly, Camz is hopeless at that. I think it was mostly just a plot to help Camila ask out my best friend Normani, because she'd had a crush on her for a while. Do you play Quidditch?”

“Not really. I helped my friend Vero practice when she wanted to try out for the Ravenclaw team.” Lucy answers, noting how Lauren’s emerald eyes seem to light up with recognition. “Do you play?”

“Yeah. I’m the Slytherin seeker.” Lauren distractedly responds. “You know Vero?”

“Yep. Actually, she mentioned she knew you when I told her who my tutor was.” Lucy admits, trying to gauge Lauren’s thoughts from her expression. “She said that her friend Keana knows you and you’d hung out before.”

Lauren’s small frown turns into something completely unreadable. “Keana’s my ex.”

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Lucy cringes at Lauren’s words. “Didn’t mean to upset you or anything. I get that breakups can be hard and stuff…”

“Don’t worry about it.” Lauren murmurs, and looks up to her with a small smile. “I’m over her. I’ve had my eye on someone else for a while now. Anyway, I didn’t know we had a mutual friend.”

“Neither did I.” Lucy decides to steer the conversation away from exes and onto something else. “What’s your favourite colour? If we’re still playing twenty questions.”

“Blue.” Lauren’s eyes linger on Lucy’s Ravenclaw tie for a few moments before she meets Lucy’s gaze. “You?”

Lucy pauses for a moment, not sure if Lauren's flirting with her or not. She decides to test the waters a little. “Green.”

Lauren grins. “For real, though. What’s your favourite colour?”

Caught out, Lucy laughs. “It’s actually purple, but green is a close second. Honestly.”

“And they say that us Slytherins are the liars. Don’t be surprised if your little deception right there is all the talk in the Great Hall tomorrow. I have friends in all the houses and they know who the gossipers are.” Lauren threatens, but Lucy can tell she’s kidding by the easy smile on her face. “If anyone asks, I’ll say I’m breaking stereotypes of the houses. This just in: they can all lie.”

Lucy snorts, appreciating Lauren’s sarcastic wit and humour. “This whole tutoring thing in general is breaking stereotypes. When I told Alexa – Ferrer, she’s a Gryffindor-”

“I know. She’s been my best friend since I was six.” Lauren interrupts, motioning with her wand. “But go on.”

“Yeah, when I told Alexa she was shocked. Apparently she was convinced that all Ravenclaws have already passed their NEWTs by third year or something.” Lucy finds herself smiling when Lauren laughs, deciding she quite likes that sound. “I didn’t know you knew her, though. She hasn’t mentioned any friends outside of her house.”

Lauren shrugs. “Like I said, she’s my best friend. She mostly hangs with her housemates at meals and stuff, and I sometimes sneak over to the Gryffindor table to bug her. And Camila and Dinah, who I mentioned before.”

Lucy raises an eyebrow. “You just waltz on over to a different house’s table and they’re completely fine with it?”

“Yep,” Lauren hums in response, “If I go to Hufflepuff, my friend Ally always sneaks me some of her cookies. She’s like, the best baker I’ve ever met. Seriously, girl could open a bakery if she chose to go back to the muggle world after Hogwarts.”

“She’s muggle born?” Lucy asks, waiting for Lauren’s nod. “Cool. Same here, actually.”

“I know. You mentioned when you were rambling about how weird our grades are.” Lauren reminds her. As if sensing Lucy’s next question – which really doesn’t need an answer- she adds, “I’m a pureblood, but my mom and my real dad split up when I was tiny. My mom remarried this muggle called Mike – I call him my dad though – and he’s the coolest.”

“Well that just gives me more ideas for questions to ask you.” Lucy grins. “Favourite candy? Both muggle and magic.”

“I don’t really eat much candy.” Lauren replies. “But I’m a fan of liquorice wands. And Twizzlers. I’m a sucker for those.”

“I can’t believe you don’t eat candy. That’s fucking weird.” Lucy asks, waiting for Lauren’s laugh. “I’ll eat anything chocolate if you give it to me. Favourite TV show?”

Lauren smiles. “ _American Horror Story_ , hands down. You?”

“ _Game of Thrones_.” Lucy says. “It sucks not being able to use my computer here though. I hate having to miss out on new episodes because it’s so easy to come across spoilers.”

“That’s the one thing I hate about my mom marrying a muggle,” Lauren replies. “If she’d met another wizard, I wouldn’t have ended up addicted to like ten TV shows.”

After an extensive talk with Lauren about their favourite TV shows and finding out they’re both addicted to _Vampire Diaries_ , it gets to around nine o’clock and they’re being shooed out of the library by Madam Pince. Lucy is preparing to say goodnight to Lauren, because they shouldn’t really be caught out at this time – the last thing she wants is a detention with Filch – but Lauren completely surprises her.

“Come on,” Lauren grabs her by the hand and Lucy feels something completely new happen in her stomach. “Let’s finish this discussion about Damon and Elena elsewhere. I’ll sneak you into my common room.”

“I can’t do that!” Lucy is quick to reply. “You’re not allowed in other houses’ common rooms.”

“I’ve been in Hufflepuff’s and Gryffindor’s. Mostly just passing through to go and see my friends, though.” Lauren replies. “It’s not a big deal. Nobody cares. Besides, I might sneak into Ravenclaw’s next. I’ve heard that you need to answer a riddle. Just got to find where it is and I’m ready to sneak into your dorm and hex you in your sleep for not hanging out with me more.”

“Are you _threatening_ me to hang out with you?” Lucy blinks in surprise. “That’s-”

“Hey, no, I’m sorry,” Lauren is quick to reply, “you don’t have to or anything. I’d just like it if you did. We could talk about other TV shows and see if we can find a way to watch them here.”

“Casually talking about outsmarting Dumbledore’s security charms?” Lucy raises an eyebrow and decides that she might as well go along with it, because it’s not like she’ll have anything better to do. She just hopes Vero isn’t waiting up for her. “Alright then. I’ll come along. You’ve just got to count on me not to reveal the top secret location of Slytherin’s lair.”

“The common room is _hardly_ the Chamber of Secrets,” Lauren replies. “People might look at you a little weirdly when we go in, but whatever. It’s not like you’re a Gryffindor. Whenever Alexa, Camz or DJ come to my dorm, they get glared at. They never say anything to them, though. Mostly because they know I’ll jinx them if they do.”

“I guess the Gryffindors’ hatred of Slytherins is justified, then.” Lucy shrugs as she follows Lauren down the corridor, still holding her hand but not planning on bringing that to Lauren’s attention, because she quite likes the way the Slytherin’s hand fits in hers perfectly, and how her hands are soft and just the right temperature and-

“Are you even listening?” Lucy blinks in surprise when Lauren brings her back to earth. “I’ll take that as a firm no. Not like I was on a passionate rant or anything.”

“I’m sorry,” Lucy is quick to apologise. “I was just- caught up in thinking about something. You can keep talking if you want.”

Instead of picking up where she left off, Lauren just frowns at her. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah.” Lucy assures her. “Like I said, I was just thinking about something and my mind drifted. Nothing to worry about.”

“Are you sure?” Lauren asks, squeezing her hand.

Lucy’s mind nearly drifts onto the way Lauren’s thumb is tracing patterns over her knuckles, but she pushes that thought out of her mind to answer her question. “Positive. Can I ask why we’re standing in front of a wall?”

Almost as if answering her question, a disembodied voice asks, “Password?”

“Pureblood,” Lauren answers, tugging Lucy in through what was previously a blank wall. Now, it’s a doorway. “That password is so dumb. I don’t even know who sets the damn thing.”

“Yeah,” Lucy distractedly replies, looking around the Slytherin common room, because really, it’s way better than Ravenclaw tower. It’s warm, dimly lit in green, with chairs that look incredibly comfortable dotted around the room, and a large glass window across one wall with something mysteriously murky on the other side.

“We’re under the lake,” Lauren tells her, almost as if she’s read her mind. “Sometimes you can see the giant squid on a good day. Merpeople occasionally. Mostly you just get few Grindylows though.”

“This is… really cool.” Lucy looks around as Lauren pulls her towards the two armchairs by the fire. “Can we study in here next time?”

“If you want.” Lauren shrugs, and as she lets go of Lucy’s hand, the Ravenclaw finds herself missing the warmth. “It’s not very good lighting in here. We could do it in my dorm? I’m a Prefect, so I have my own room.”

“Alright,” Lucy nods, “Is Friday okay for you? I could meet you after dinner or you could sneak over to the Ravenclaw table or something. Then we can come back here and actually study next time.”

“Hey, technically hanging out with me is helping your education, because…” Lauren pauses in thought and shrugs. “Because if you didn’t know me, it would’ve been awkward, and maybe you wouldn’t have paid any attention to me.”

“I knew _of_ you.” Lucy defends herself, and when Lauren shoots her a look, she sends her a sheepish smile. “I’d heard some things about you, okay? We have mutual friends, so…”

“So you’d heard absolutely nothing about me from your friends and instead had heard a bunch of rumours about how I go around hexing muggleborns in their sleep.” Lauren finishes for her, and Lucy has to swallow her guilt. Apparently, Lauren can read her mind, because she just smiles to herself. “Hit the nail on the head, right?”

“Maybe.” Lucy looks into Lauren’s intimidating emerald eyes and sends her an apologetic smile. “I’m sorry, okay? If it means anything, ‘studying’ with you has completely changed my opinion. I don’t even know where those rumours come from, anyway.”

“You hit a first year who just happens to be muggle born with a bat-bogey hex one time for a dare and suddenly you're Lord Voldemort or Slytherin's heir, apparently.” Lauren stretches and looks anywhere but Lucy. “Anyway, back to your _Vampire Diaries_ theory from before-”

“Jauregui,” Lucy hears a voice from behind her and turns around to see a tall, dark skinned girl in Slytherin robes. The girl looks down at her and sends her a smile, showing off her practically flawless teeth, and then looks back over to Lauren with a smirk. “When are you going to stop inviting random people from other houses back to our common room?”

Lauren rolls her eyes, and as if sensing Lucy’s discomfort, nods towards the girl. “Lucy, this is Normani Kordei. She’s one of my best friends. Mani, this is Lucy Vives. I’m tutoring her in Transfiguration.”

“Oh, really?” Normani looks Lucy over and then turns back to Lauren with that same smirk from before. “That’s convenient. I’ll leave you ladies to it, then. Have fun studying.”

Lucy watches as Normani heads up a staircase, presumably to the girls’ dormitories. “She seems… nice?”

“She tries her hardest to intimidate new people, but really, she’s like a puppy. Especially with Camila.” Lauren assures her, nudging her under the table with her foot. “She likes to tease me as much as she can, too. I do it back to her, though.”

Lucy hums in response, trying to think why Normani would try to tease Lauren about their tutoring sessions, because all of the explanations she can think of make no sense. Eventually, she just brushes it off. “So, you wanted to talk about _Vampire Diaries_?”

They spend so much time talking that it’s not until midnight that Lucy finally gets back to her dorm, and naturally, Vero is still awake.

“You’re late.” Vero states. “I waited in the common room for you. I figured you’d only be an hour. Are you really _that_ bad at Transfiguration?”

“I- we didn’t even do any studying.” Lucy flops down on her bed and smiles to herself. “We just talked. Icebreakers and stuff.”

“For six hours?” Vero blinks at her. “I thought you didn’t even like Lauren, anyway.”

“She’s really cool, actually,” Lucy replies. “We like all the same TV shows and we both love art and she’s just so interesting. You know?”

Vero snorts. “Then fuck her already and get it over with.”

“ _Vero_ ,” Lucy sends her a stern look, “I’m not going to- she’s my _tutor_. We’re not even friends or anything and I doubt she likes me. She’s probably still getting over Keana.”

“Whatever,” Vero turns over in her bed, “but she’s still hot. You could at least try.”

Lucy just rolls her eyes in response.

-

For the next few days, Lucy finds herself looking out for Lauren in the Great Hall during meal times and in corridors between classes, and discovers that they share the same Care of Magical Creatures class. While she used to hate that class, mostly because of arrogant Slytherins, she’s changed her mind, because apparently seeing Lauren has that kind of effect.

When she first spots the green eyed girl, she nudges Vero and points her out. “Lauren’s in our class. I didn’t know that.”

Vero rolls her eyes. “Go and talk to her then. You have no problem talking _about_ her constantly.”

Lucy cringes, because she hadn’t realised she’d been talking about Lauren that much. “Alright. I’ll be right back.”

Lauren is talking to Alexa when she heads over, and she sees the Gryffindor nudge her and send her an odd look that Lucy brushes off. Instead, she puts on a smile as she stops next to Lauren. “Hey.”

“Hi,” Lauren replies, sending Alexa an oddly stern look. “You mentioned you knew Alexa, didn’t you?”

“Yeah,” Lucy smiles at her, “we’re still hanging out next Hogsmeade weekend, right?”

“Yeah, definitely,” Alexa grins, “actually, I was thinking about inviting a few people along – Lauren being one of them – but I didn’t realise you two knew each other.”

“Since Monday, officially,” Lucy looks to Lauren with a small smile, “she’s tutoring me in Transfiguration. Not that we’ve done any of the actual tutoring thing, though.”

“Friday for definite,” Lauren promises her, “I’ll perform a memory charm on myself and erase _Vampire Diaries_ from my mind for however long it takes me to get you to an Exceeds Expectations.”

Lucy mock pouts. “That’s the sweetest thing anyone’s ever said to me. Are you going to come to Hogsmeade with us?”

“Yeah. I don’t see why not. I'll buy you a butterbeer.” Lauren smiles at nods to something behind her. “I think Vero wants you. I’ll see you Friday.”

Without thinking, Lucy pulls Lauren in for a hug. “Yeah, see you Friday.”

-

It takes forever to get to Friday, but _finally_ , the day comes around. And when someone sits down next to her in the Great Hall at dinner that isn’t Vero, Lucy feels her stomach perform a somersault.

“Hey,” Lauren greets her, helping herself to a French fry off Lucy’s plate. “Are you nearly done?”

“Almost,” Lucy says, although she’s nowhere near done at all. “Are we studying in your dorm, then?”

“Yeah. Have you got your books?” Lauren asks, waiting for Lucy’s nod in confirmation. “Good. We can head straight there when you’re done.”

As quickly as she can, Lucy eats as much of her food as possible and then jumps up, nodding towards the doors. “Let’s go, then. I’m full.”

“Oh, alright,” Lauren grabs her hand again and walks her out of the Great Hall, smiling at two Gryffindor girls who stop them, one of whom pulls her in for a tight hug. “Dinah, you’re kind of cutting off my air supply here.”

One of the girls, Dinah, releases Lauren and grins at her. “Sorry, Ralph. You saved my ass in Potions earlier and didn’t get chance to hug you for it then.”

The other girl, the smaller of the two, looks Lucy over with a smile. “Lo? Is this Lucy?”

“Uh, yeah,” Lauren nods, and Lucy is a little surprised, because Lauren actually looks _nervous_. “Luce, this is Camila Cabello and Dinah Jane Hansen. They’re friends of mine.”

A little taken aback by the nickname, Lucy smiles at Lauren’s friends. “Hi. I’m Lucy Vives. But I’m guessing you already know that? Did Lauren tell you she’s tutoring me?”

“Tutoring you?” Dinah looks at Lauren in surprise. “You’re tutoring her?”

“I- yeah,” Lauren replies, looking to her other friend with a desperate expression. “Right, Camz? I told you that.”

“Yeah, you totally did,” Camila sends Lauren a knowing look. “But did you ask-”

“No, I didn’t.” Lauren interrupts her, leaving Lucy completely confused. “Look, we have to go. Studying to do and all that. I’ll see you guys later.”

With that, Lauren tugs her out of the Great Hall and in the direction of the Slytherin common room.

“Okay, they seem way less scary than Normani.” Lucy says. “What were they asking you about, though? Do you have to ask someone something?”

“It’s not a big deal.” Lauren shrugs her off and squeezes her hand. “They were just messing with me. Are you sure you don’t want to study in the library?”

“Positive,” Lucy is quick to respond, “Madam Pince kind of hates me ever since I set off this joke set I got at Zonko’s. The whole thing exploded and it was probably the loudest thing ever.”

Lauren snorts with laughter. “Actually, I think I was there for that. Mani and I were studying.”

“Well, sorry for interrupting whatever homework you were working on.” Lucy apologises, laughing to herself as she relives the memory. “At least in your dorm I have permission to be as loud as I want.”

Lauren nearly chokes on air, and Lucy doesn’t realise what she’s said until she’s said it. “I- yeah, well, I don’t think…”

“That sounded a whole lot like some sort of innuendo, didn’t it?” Lucy lets out an awkward laugh as Lauren tries to compose herself. “Sorry. Didn’t mean to… imply anything.”

Lauren’s mouth opens and closes as she tries to form a response. “I- you’re really… something.”

Lucy sends her a shy smile as they enter the Slytherin common room and make their way up a flight of stairs. Lauren leads her through a few doors, until eventually they’re in a fairly spacious and tidy room with an incredibly comfortable looking double bed against one wall. Posters are on practically every wall – images of TV shows, Quidditch teams, band members and  witches and wizards that inspire Lauren.

Lucy is more drawn to Lauren’s extensive book collection. “You have a lot of books.”

“I kind of collect them?” Lauren shrugs and sits down on her bed. “I like reading and whenever I see a book that I think is interesting, muggle or magic, I’ll get it and read it. Then it usually ends up over there.”

Lucy sits down next to Lauren on the bed, because there’s nowhere else for her to sit other than the chair by Lauren’s desk, and that feels too distant. “That’s really cool. So, what did McGonagall tell you I suck at?”

“I mean… pretty much everything,” Lauren starts, and Lucy laughs, because _of course_ that’s what Lauren was told. “But we can work on that.”

Surprisingly, Lauren actually helps her rather than talks about TV shows they both like, and by the time they call it a night, Lucy has managed to recap most of the stuff they’ve been doing this term and hasn’t messed up with any of it after a few tries.

She’s in the middle of packing away her things when Lauren stops her. “Lucy? Can I ask you something?”

“I- um…” Lucy shrugs. “Sure, I guess. What’s up?”

“Do you like girls?” Lauren asks, and while Lucy is completely taken off guard by the question, she’s more surprised that Lauren cares. “Like, romantically, I mean?”

“Yeah.” Lucy frowns. “Why do you want to know?”

“Because that makes this next part way easier.” Lauren shuffles closer to her and takes her hand. “Look, just- don’t freak out, okay?”

“Freak out?” Lucy blinks in confusion. “Why would I freak-”

She doesn’t even need to finish her sentence, because Lauren is fucking kissing her, and answers that question for her. She doesn’t get a chance to kiss back, because by the time the shock has subsided, Lauren has pulled away and is looking down at her feet.

“I’m sorry,” Lauren says almost immediately, “I’ve just- I’ve liked you for a while and… I don’t know, I was… I won’t do it again, but-”

“No,” Lucy cuts her off and moves forward, kissing her again, and this time it’s a lot better because she’s actually aware of what’s going on and how soft Lauren’s lips are and how everything kind of slots into place. “Please keep doing that. Like… _please_.”

Lauren laughs and squeezes her hand. “Okay. I will. I’m just glad you’re not freaking out at me.”

“Even if I didn’t like you, I wouldn’t freak out at you. I would just slowly back away and exit the room.” Lucy jokes, beaming when Lauren laughs again, because really, that’s a wonderful sound. “In case you’ve never noticed before, you’re kind of hot as fuck, Lauren. Like… I’d date you any day.”

“Good.” Lauren blushes and looks down at her feet. “That’s good. Because I’ve kind of liked you for a while. I actually- um, Alexa told me you needed a tutor and she owed me a favour. She casually recommended me as a tutor to McGonagall because I needed an excuse to talk to you. That’s also why my friends are so weird around you, because they know I like you and they’re trying their best to tease me about it. Except maybe Camila, but I think that’s just because I pretty much set her up with Normani.”

“You’re telling me-” Lucy frowns to herself, “we were essentially set up by Professor McGonagall?”

Lauren laughs. “I guess so.”

“Huh,” Lucy grins, “good thing I suck at Transfiguration, then.”

Lauren just smiles and kisses her again.


End file.
